The Boy and Love, Yaoi, EunHae, Chap 2
by HanRarinHani
Summary: Bc z, klian yg mmbwtny, Han g pndai bkinny


THE BOY AND LOVE | EUNHAE | YAOI | CHAP 2

Title : The Boy and Love.

Main Cast :

Lee Hyukjae as Eunhyuk/Hyukie (namja).

Lee Donghae as Donghae/Hae (namja).

Cameo :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun/Kyu (namja).

Choi Siwon as Siwon (namja).

Lee Sungmin as Sungmin/Minnie (namja).

etc *mls tlz*

Genre : Angst, Character dead, Sad, Mystery, ½ Romance *maybe*, etc.

Rating : PG-15.

Warning : di ff ni kkrsnny dkit, kbykn mystery+kegajean author.

Note : FF GJ spt biasa.

Author : Han Rarin.

* * *

><p>(msh Flashback)<p>

* * *

><p>##Other Time##<p>

"KAU MEMANG ANAK TAK BERGUNA!", teriak Appa dan membenturkan kepalaku pada dinding di kamarku. Sakit sekali.

"KENAPA EUNLIN MELAHIRKAN ANAK TAK BERGUNA SEPERTIMU HAH?"

Aku pasrah ketika merasakan tiap pukulan yang mengenai tubuhku *author mrh2 gaje*.

At School…

"Hyukie, wajahmu kenapa lagi?", tanya Minnie, sahabatku.

"…"

"Apa ini ulah mereka lagi?"

"…"

"HYUKIE, JAWAB AKU!"

"Sudahlah, Minnie, gwencanha"

"Ini PARAH, sudah, sekarang turuti apa kataku!. Kau tinggal di apartementku saja"

"Aniyo, gwencanha"

"HYUKIE!"

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, Minnie-ah ^^"

"Kau tak pernah sekali pun merepotkanku. Ku mohon"

"Tapi…"

"Please"

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Kau tau kan susah sekali keluar dari rumah"

"Aku akan membantumu"

TENG TENG

Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku hanya mengambil nafas, bersiap mengawali penderitaanku di sore ini. Aku berjalan tertunduk, mencoba menutupi lebam-lebam yang ada di wajahku.

BRUKK

Aish, aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah, mi…mianhae, Ahjumma, gwencanha?", tanyaku.

"Jeongmal gwencanha ^^, hey, kenapa dengan wajahmu, Nak?"

"Ini…hanya terjatuh ^^"

"Kau tak pandai berbohong rupanya ^^. Apa itu menyakitkan?, biar aku obati"

"A…aniyo, tak usah, aku harus segera pulang, annyeong"

"Tunggu!"

"Ne?"

"Ini kau minum jika kau membutuhkannya ^^"

"Apa ini?"

"Obat pelindung untukmu"

"Ah, Ahjumma ini ada-ada saja. Aku pamit, annyeong"

"Yah, semoga kali ini kau selamat, anakku"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik, tapi Ahjumma itu telah menghilang. Apakah pendengaranku salah?, aku mendengar suara Umma.

Ah, aku harus segera pergi.

Aku segera berlari menuju rumah. Takut, hanya itu yang ku rasa, tapi inilah rumahku. Rumah Ummaku, tapi kenapa Appa masih tinggal disini?

CKLEK

Sepi…

Kemana Umma dan Appa?

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan, lapar. Aku segera membuat nasi goring dan memakannya cepat serta membereskannya kembali sebelum Umma dan Appa datang.

CKLEK

Aku memasuki kamarku yang lebih sempit dari ruangan lain. Huft…

Bercak darah bekas beberapa hari lalu masih ada di dinding kamarku. Ngeri sekali. Aku segera berlari ke ranjangku dan mulai merebahkan badanku.

Huft…

Aku memang ingin tinggal bersama Minnie. Jujur, aku hanya memilikinya. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku mencintainya ^^, tapi aku juga sadar, aku bukan orang yang tepat untuknya.

BRAKK

"KAU YANG SALAH!, SUDAH KU BILANG TADI KAU HARUS MEMILIH ANGKA 13 KAU MALAH MEMILIH ANGKA 10"

Ah itu suara Umma. Aku harus bersiap. Ku genggam botong kecil pemberian Ahjumma tadi, entah mengapa aku percaya itu pelindung. Konyol.

"DIAMLAH, KAU"

Aish, aku berdebar menunggu siksaan apa lagi yang akan ku terima. Tuhan, aku tak sanggup, aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi bersama Umma.

BRAKK

Mereka datang. Ku pegang botol itu erat.

"YA!, INI KARENA KAU!, COBA KALAU KAU BISA MENGHASILKAN UANG LEBIH BANYAK!"

PLAKK

Aku tertunduk menggenggam botol itu, tamparan demi tamparan terus dikeluarkan Appa. Sakit, tapi aku sudah benar-benar pasrah.

15 menit kemudian…

Appa telah pergi. Aku meringis saat melihat luka-luka yang baru di wajahku.

"Umma, sakit…hahhh, botol apa ya ini?, apa aku harus percaya?, tapi aku akan mencoba"

Aku membuka tutup botol itu dan mulai meminum sedikit isi botol itu. Manis, seperti gula. Ku putuskan untuk meminum semua isinya.

"Hmmm, enak, semoga ini benar-benar obat, aku harap luka-lukaku sembuh ^^", ucapku.

Aku menyimpan botol tadi pada laci kecil, tapi ketika aku berbalik untuk menatap wajahku, aku benar-benar terkejut karena wajahku benar-benar pulih, tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Aku meraba-raba wajahku. Halus, seperti waktu sebelum aku menerima luka-luka itu.

"I…ini?, ga mungkin…ga mungkin"

Aku berjalan mundur hingga terduduk di kasurku.

Apa yang aku katakana tadi?, aku tak melakukan apapun, hanya meminum botol itu.

"HYUKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Aku terlonjak dan segera berlari menuju dapur. Umma tengah berkacak pinggang dan menatapku tajam.

"Wae…yo, Umma?"

"Heh?, kau ini pikun hah?, ini sudah waktunya makan malam dan MANA MAKANANNYA HAH?"

"Mi…mian, aku…lupa"

"CEPAT MASAK!"

"N…ne"

Aku segera menyiapkan peralatan dan bahan-bahannya.

Hmmm

Apa yang bisa ku masak sekarang?

Aku mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas dan segera membuat makanan. Setelah selesai aku segera menyiapkannya di meja makan.

TING TONG

Siapa itu?

TBC

Review/RLC ^^

* * *

><p>Annyeong Han blik bw ff EunHae, mian mngcwakn, ff ni bru Han bkin ampe part ni, d fb pn bru ni, klo BILU (But I Love) mah mang udh ampe chap 19, jd bs cpt postny #plakk<p>

Pgl q Han z, g ush author, biar akrab gtu ^^, Han jg pgen knln ma klian.

Skian *bow


End file.
